The Warblers
'Welcome, welcome, to the not-so-glorious revival of the Warblers!' Etymology The Warblers comes from the name of a common around Elwynn bird - the Wood Warbler. This group of bandits was given this name due to the fact that they always came out of the forest, whatever victim they attacked, wherever they did. They also alert themselves through whistling - just like warblers. History Forming Two men, being friends from a long time - Joseph and Venrion - finally gave up on just hunting. They wanted more danger, more of life... And more money, because they were poor as hell. Anyway, they decided to recruit local outlaws and cheap pickpockets, then train them and finally make a money machine out of them. Joseph was first assigned the task of recruiting the first members, while Venrion was on the run to find a place to station their base camp. Joseph eventually found a person in Goldshire, who was named Gerald - a big figure in the 'order' later on. He became good friends with Johnathan, and later with Venrion. Meanwhile, Venrion discoverred an old ruin - a cave with a tunnel that led to an abandoned prison. Venrion was speeding back towards Goldshire, after he had found a nice open plain amidst the thick woods, to tell Joseph the good news. When he finally reached the spot, there was some 'business' going on between Joseph, Gerald and some elf. After Venrion joined his friend, the elf was crippled and left to his fate, as the bandits quickly ran for the place Venrion found. A few more recruits joined the following few days. And that, kind sirs and ladies, is the beggining of something not really that great, but kinda' fun. The Ravenmanes A big part of the Warblers is their sworn enemy - the Ravenmane family. Since a small struggle between Joseph, Gerald and Valken Ravenmane, this conflict evolved into a big problem. After unknown reasons, probably because of Joseph or Gerald's childhood, the Warblers agreed to start hunting down members of the Ravenmane family, since they were rich, and yeah, they were rich. After two of the family members being killed off, Valken's daughter misteriously disappeared. She was kidnapped and tortured by the Warblers, before finally converting her to their cause, and assimilating her into their ranks. Valken was furious when he heard about this little 'abduction' and was open for negotiation. That good father, who obviously loved his daughter so much, agreed to trade gold in order to leave him and the rest of his family in peace. The Warblers met with him in his own territory. Gerald and Valken were the once that entered the barn to work out a deal. Meanwhile, a member of the guild was on a tree, his crossbow ready, for when Valken comes out. After a while, Gerald comes out of the barn, holding a chest, full of coins. The 'sniper' let out the bolt as soon as he saw Valken. Huge mistake, man. Apart that the bolt MISSED, alarming the guards, who immediatly started killing warbler trainees. It was a sad day, but hey, we got the money. After that case, there were no more counterparts with the Ravenmanes up untill one very curious day... Valken's Death It was noon in Goldshire, a month or so after the accident in the barn. Joseph and Venrion were observing an interesting fight - a mercenary was fighting Valken in a duel. And he would've won, if it was not for the guard that came up riding from Stormwind, having the order of Valken's arrest. He was brought down to Westbrook Garrison, where he was tortured and then killed by the guard. That brought an end to the conflict between the Warblers and the Ravenmanes, forever. It was kind of a down-sider for Venrion and Joseph, since that's pretty much what they did all the time. Since they were a little 'depressed', and were 'feeling off', Gerald was left in charge, who managed to restore the ranks amongst the bandits and to reform a bit the camp. The Ravenmane guards in the abandoned prison were killed. There was nothing more to do than just minor crimes, which seemed dull to the two leaders after the conflicts with the Ravenmanes. Downfall Then it happened. The 'order' came down. From a averagly organized community to nothing, the guild fell apart. Venrion disappeared with his bow and bag, alongside Johnathan with his equipment. Gerald eventually managed to get his hands off any charges, through diplomacy and friends in the guard. The other members either scattered off, went to Booty Bay, or were caught by the local law enforcement. No one really understood how come the guild fell apart, but it did happen. A year and a few months passed, and no one kept contact with anyone, except Venrion with Joseph, who remained friends even after the 'downfall' of the guild. Well, it wasn't really 'up' at any point, but 'downfall' is still a good and dramatic word to describe it. Re-establishment Recent reports have been seen around Elwynn for a group of four to terrorize and break the law. A human archer, under the nickname of Venrion, a human crossbow man, named Joseph, Cedric, a warrior of great talent, and a mad gnome demolitionist with the curious name 'Fleshsticks'. They have been mugging passangers, asking for fees in order to pass. Those who did not pay, ended up either dead or crippled for life. The camp was refined, new tents were added and thats pretty much it, it was ready to become a camp. The Warblers have kind-of returned into the buisness, with their lessons learned and ready to get some easy money. By the way, that bag of money did indeed leave the camp an year ago with Joseph, so you could say that MAYBE, by some chance, Venrion and Joseph ran out of money, so they want to win some back.